Fishermen's Village
The Fishermen's Village is a location within Harran in Dying Light. It is near the Infamy Bridge on on t he very eastern side of Harran in the Slums. It houses Gursel, Ayla, and a number of other unnamed fishermen. Overview The village is home to a number of survivors, some of which are associated with survivors from The Tower as well as Jaffar's safe zone. This village for most players is first encountered during the quest Pact With Rais as an area with infected roaming around, with Crane having to close off the entrance gate and kill the infected that got inside the perimeter. After clearing the zone, the village is unlocked as a safe zone. Strangely enough, the Map screen will show two safe house icons on the village's area of the Slums map. It has numerous survivors and side quests that can be interacted with/completed respectively, such as Gursel as well as the side quest Gas Mask Man. Before the quest Pact With Rais, it is worth noting that there will be no survivors here due to this not being unlockable/usable as a safe zone - This is for storyline purposes as well as if this was the case, this would be an easy means/shorter method of escaping the first Volatile encounter/pursuit during Airdrop. In regards to the part of the Slums near the Fishermen's Village, there is an underwater/hidden tunnel going through the rock which separates the nearby area where the first Volatile encounter is from this safe zone, which is convenient and saves having to travel around or over the whole rocky terrain. This is always available to be traversed through regardless of game progression (story-wise). After the quest Pact With Rais, this area will feature a bed/sleeping bag for Crane to skip to nightfall or sunrise, a bounty board, store/trader as well as two challenges - One focused on combat/killing infected within a certain time limit as well as a parkour challenge where Crane must rush around delivering medicine to various locations (Grappling Hook is NOT allowed for this parkour challenge). Trivia *This is one of several notable safe zones within the game/safe zone locations involving story quest objectives, others include The Tower, Embers' Tower, Harran University (the safe zone area) etcetera. *Despite this being a location for a safe zone, on the north perimeter the fencing does not fully go along the boundary until going right into the water - It could still be possible to jump from the rocks on the surface of the water onto the ledge of the north perimeter wall. **This is probably not focused on because the only infected that can go into the water without dying (as to get to these rocks) is the Night Hunter. **Also, the Night Hunter would suffer energy drainage from the safe zone's UV lighting if it was to get close to the walls at all, let alone try to jump from the rocks to the perimeter's ledge without automatically taking damage (due to being in a safe zone's boundaries). *The southern-most part of this village strangely enough doesn't have significant UV lighting at all/is fairly dark at night compared to the rest of the village yet no night-infected can be found here/still counts as part of the safe zone area. *Crane can use the Grappling Hook to get from the village to the foundation level/lowest part of the Infamy Bridge's north pylon. From here with careful movements and meticulous aiming of the Hook, Crane can climb up from the lowest level to the safe zone/top of the north pylon. **Likewise, Crane can jump from the south pylon of the Bridge and land safely in the water within the Village's safe zone perimeter. Gallery Fisherman's Village entry sign.png|The Fisherman's Village entry sign. Category:Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Dying Light locations Category:Dying Light safe zones Category:Slums locations